Falling for Bakura
by Alicce13
Summary: Yami realizes he is falling for his eternal enemy. This story happens on the duel between Yami and Bakura on the Battle City arc  Episodes 82 - 84 and episode 81 too . Song - fic.Rated T because have some vulgar words and is shounen-ai story.


Alicce: Well thanks to Dreamcreator, who reviwed my last fic, 'In the middle of the night' (If you commented too, sorry, but when I created this fic, she was the only who has reviwed. But your review is very important too!), I've created strenght to create this song-fic. The song is "Falling for you", from Colbie Cailat. You know, I'm an Eternal fan of Wishshipping, but I do like other pairing too, like Darkshipping. And that's what this fic is about.

Yami: Alicce, Are you crazy?

Bakura: You mean, more then usual?

Yami: HOW THE HELL DO YOU WRITE A FIC ABOUT ME WITH SOMEONE WITHOUT ASKING FOR MY PERMISSION? AND WITH_ HIM_? I COULD ACCEPT ANYONE, EVEN MARICK, BUT NOT HIM!

Bakura: You really love me, don't you, Pharaoh?

Yami: I HATE you!

Alicce; Isn't what is written , ignore Yami, and enjoy this fic!

* * *

Warning: Shounen-ai story.

* * *

Disclamer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Mai and Tea wouldn't exist and Yugi and Joey would be such a cute couple! And, do you really think I could create an amzing song like that? I'm only an thirteen-year student!

* * *

Falling for Bakura

"_I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better"_

"How can this be happening? I mean, he is my rival. I can't just be in love with him!" Yami thought "But he is so sexy… But I can't let this interfere. I have to win the finals, to get the Egyptian God cards and recover my memories… Besides, I almost don't know anything about him. I know he is the spirit of the millennium ring, but what else?"

_I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

Then Yami saw Bakura passing on the corner. "So beauty…" , and at an involuntary gesture, stood up and started walking on his direction, but stopped. What would he say to him, all in a sudden? He couldn't just come closer to him and say: Bakura, I'm in love with you! What would Bakura say? And he even didn't know if he really loved him. Love is such a confusing thing, isn't it?

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

"What should I do?" Yami screamed while throwing himself on his bed. "I like him. I like him so much. I don't know if it is love, but there is a feeling. A feeling that was piercing down his heart. "I can't stop thinking about him. I've never liked someone on this way. Oh, Hell!", he whispered to himself, and then put his head on the pillow. 'This is killing me!", he screamed.

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

"Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura. You are the next to duel. Please go to the Duel Arena immediately!" ,the announcer said. "Am I going to duel Bakura? Now? What do I do?" Yami thought while walking to Duel Arena."I don't want him to lose, but I can't lose a mess!" Then he arrived on the Duel Arena.

"What's up, Pharaoh? You don't look good. Are you already afraid of me? Do you already know you can't defeat me?" Bakura started to tease him

"None of your business, Bakura", he replied, but then he regretted. "How can I be loved by him if I treat him on this way?", he thought

"Stop teasing each other. Now, shake your hands and let's start the duel!" The announcer ordered.

"His hand… is so soft…is giving me a good sensation… ", Yami thought, and he couldn't hold a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Hã? Well…I'm smiling 'cause… Because I'm going to defeat you!"

"In your dreams…" and then started walking to his place. Yami did the same.

"That was close. I almost let this escape. I wonder how am I going to hide this."

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

*after some rounds*

"What's the problem, Pharaoh? You're dueling very bad today. This way, beat you isn't funny!"

"Bakura is right. He is winning me. I just can't concentrate myself on the duel. All I can think is about him. I need to tell him. It's the only way to cure this. But I'm afraid of what he'll say. He hates me. He would never consider date me. But I can't stand anymore! I need to tell him! And I must win this duel!", he thought.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

"Holy shit, I can't believe, he have really beat me! Curses! Damn Slifer! If it wasn't for it, I would win next turn!", Bakura thought.

"Now, give him your Dark Necrophilia, your most precious card, like the rules order", the announcer said.

"Bastard… You won this time, but I'll win the next!", Bakura said when gave Yami his card and started walking away.

'He is so freaking awesome when is pissed off… Okay, it's now or never!", Yami thought.

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

"Hey, Bakura!"

"What? Are you going to make me more pissed than I'm already?"

"I just want to give you something…"

"I'm not interested in anything from you, you little…", but he couldn't complete the sentence. He was surprised by a kiss. A kiss from Yami. A kiss from his eternal enemy. And, in a oddly way, he liked it.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

"Bakura, I'm in love with you. I just can't hide it anymore. You're so sexy, so evil, and it made me fall for you. Sorry, but I needed to do this. I couldn't hold it anymore." And started walking away.

"Come back here, you little brat!", and held Yami's wrist, making he turn against him and gave him a kiss too. "You never dated anyone?" he said, breaking the kiss "You can't just kiss someone and walk away!"

Yami was confused. "Are you saying you don't hate me even more for this?"

"Hate you? I don't hate you! I just think you are annoying, boring and stubborn, but, deep, REALLY deep inside me, I really like you, pharaoh. I just find funny to tease you.

"You are such a strange guy, know it, Bakura?"

"You too, Pharaoh, you too, and that's what make me fall for you."

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

* * *

Yami/Bakura: Okay, what the fuck was that?

Alicce: A song-fic featuring the love existent between...

Yami: We know that!

Bakura: What we want to know is: Where the hell did you found inspiration for do that?

Alicce: This song fits you two, doesn't it?

Yami/Bakura: HELL NO!

Alicce: Like hell I care about what you two think. What do you think about it, Joline?

Joline: It's as beauty as you.

Alicce: Thank you... Wait a minute, was this supposed to be a compliment?

Joline: It depends of you point of view.

Alicce: So this history is as beautiful as Yugi!

Yugi: Am I beautiful?

Alicce: Of course! You are sooooo cute! *hugs him*

Yugi: I can't breath...

Joline: Narcisist...

Alicce: And what YOU thought of the story? Review me!


End file.
